Invader
by ButterflyMay
Summary: Just a litte view about what yuki thinks about shuichi.How his life is making adjustments for shu.


For a few days a certain thought is occupying my mind.

My quite and smooth life excluding my disturbing relatives is being invaded by a certain hyperactive and insane pink alien.

For the past few years I have been acquainted with the habit of snuggling with shuichi on bed and if any morning I found myself not practicing it, when shuichi is on tour or is being kicked out ,I feel empty and unsatisfied for the first reason and a slight guilt for the second one.

How tragic

I have long forgotten the quite nice morning which are now being replaced by 'wow I am late' , 'I cant decide what to wear' and many other unnecessary chaotic squeal. But all these things I seem to tolerate if the morning drama ends with a fine kiss and ' I will be home soon'.

How pathetic

Everyday my concentration on my work is decreasing gradually as most of my thought remains preoccupied by the damn infectious brat. He is young,famous and cute and to my utter disgust the fact that he is attractive which might lead to many unwanted troubles makes me worry and day after day his clothes are getting too indecent too. The temptation of which even I ,the great yuki Eiri cant resist.

How terrifying

I even waste my energy and time to think what present should I buy for his birthday.I cant remember from when did I start buying present for him for Christmas and also for valentine's day which ultimately ruined whatever dignity I was left with.

My apartment is more or less not entirely mine anymore. More than 70% of the things belong to him. Nowadays I fear the only place that is my office which is still under my provision will be taken also. The sad part of this is this is,the apartment belongs to me and I pay for it.I feel safe that I convinced shuichi not to paint the rooms pink.

Nowadays I feel happy ,yes you heard me right, I feel happy, when I hear shuichi say he loves me( which he says most of the times) and some parts of my body gets thrilled if those exact words are moaned out by his beautiful voice when _our_ love is in motion.

It surprises me since when did I start to actually believe that love actually exist.

Or when did I begin to care.

That's not the only thing that bothers me but the fact that I admitted to myself those confession makes me feel so frustrated but a little good somehow. I still console myself with the thought that I at least did not say those feelings to anyone yet.I promise everyday to myself that no matter how cute shuichi looks or how much bad I feel when he cries or gets sad I Will Not SAY those words.

How ironic.

Now its already 7 and I am expecting that he will run through that door any time soon and give me a suffocating hug.

'yuki I am home'

How appropriate timing and I am getting used to it .

'yuki look whom I brought,isn't he sooooooooooooooooooooo cute'

Oh how those cute eyes are mocking me by bringing with him his identical twin ,a little puppy. the last straw.

'Take that filthy creature out of my house or else I will make sure you never enter my apartment'

'but he will stay just for today, I will give it to hiro as he bought it for ayaka as a gift but she will come tomorrow so I am keeping him for today only.'

'get out'

'but yuki ………………..'

Then starts that same melancholy drama accompanied by whining .sniffing, persuasion which when lead to tears. Why does he cries so much and who in the hell made him so darn cute. does he have an enormous supply of tears that keeps on falling all the time. darn those cute eyes and that rosy lip. ok just for today but I will make sure he pays me properly in bed.

Still I warn him

"its just for today and don't get used to it'

Now I am little happy he is smiling and after his shower and meal I will spank him real hard for disobeying me.I will make sure that he will be unable to walk properly for few days

'yuki I love you' he is already kissing me though I dominate the kiss my tongue has perfected this art. mmmmmm tasty.

My life is _definitely_ being invaded my cute shu-chan.

OWARI

Read and reviews

As reviews lead to more stories in my opinion..


End file.
